The fire of love
by Lexy-the unstoppable
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a 18 years old teenager lost her parents when she was 15.Now she lives with the Uchiha's ...Uchiha Sasuke is a player...always been...but now he's getting married....to who?....read and you'll find out...
1. Chapter 1

The world we live in is surrounded by strange things, shadows that decide your fate at any moment. You're at the hand of those who have power and in their hands you're nothing but a toy. So am I, Sakura Haruno. A teenager of 18 years old, with pink hair and esmerald eyes . My life was a tormented one. I don't think you want to know my story. I lost my parents at the age of 15 years and I live with the Uchiha's. For them I am a little toy, a maid. I serve them and take care of them. And how am I rewarded? Through harassment and mistreatment. From this family only Mikoto and Itachi care for me and defend me against the husband and his younger boy. I don't think I'll ever understand why I haven't died along with my parents. Why God keeps me alive? This is what I hope to find soon.

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining on the clear sky. I was takeing care of the roses in the garden of Mrs Mikoto. Elena helps me. She is a blonde girl with brown eyes. Our uniforms are the perfect blend. My black dress was in the same combination with Elena's blue dress and our white sorts were the same model.

Unlike me, Elena is to provide games with Sasuke and Itachi. She sleeps with them whenever they asked. I could easily say that she's a whore, but she had enough problems, I didn't need an argument with her. Suddenly I heard a voice and that voice was non other than Sasuke Uchiha's, the younger one in this familly and the boy I fell in love with. Good for me, he knew nothing about this. The blonde welcomed me and went to our master. Reached in his right, the brunette has got her from the neck and entered the vila. Uchiha family's house was a big one. It had two floors. On the first floor were the masters room and the guest rooms and on the second floor were the rooms of Sasuke and Itachi. At the floor was the office of Mr. Uchiha, who was one of the most famous businessmen in the world. In the living room was a glass table and the sofas around were white. On the wall was a large plasma TV . On the table was a glass vase with lilies, which were changing every day, at the order of Mikoto-san. The kitchen was great. The green sandstone and the Vernic faience go perfectly. In the kitchen was a small bar. Amy, who prepared the food was just careful to follow the instructions of my lord. Near the garden were the pool and the jaccuzi. Behind me and appeared the lady Mikoto.

"Sakura, thanks for taking care of my garden. I don't know what would I do without you."

"Do not worry, madam. I thank you for everything you did for me. You offered me a place where to live and food. I will always be grateful to you." The lady couldn't say anything, because she was interrupted by Sasuke. He came closer to us, and with each step he made, my heart was beating faster and faster.

" Mom, do you think you can make me wait longer? Remember that we must go to gem."

" Oh. Sorry Sasuke. I got to talk to Sakura and I forgot that we have to go to look for an engagement ring for Ino."

"Yeah. Looks like this girl is more important than your future daughter-in-law." Ino was Sasuke's girlfriend for several years. Right from the beginning of school. Although Sasuke would always sleep with other girls,but he would always come back to Ino. Now it seems that the two had great plans.

" Sasuke. Be respectful to girls. What have I taught you?'

" Yeah well as you say. But I didn't know that I have learned to be respectful with the maids." Sasuke said looking at me

"Of. Wait for me in the living room I'm going to change."The brunete approved his head, and Mikoto-san left the garden. When I wanted to get inside the house, I felt a strong arm above. When I look back, Sasuke held me tight. He turned me around so I could face him and pulled me into his arms.

" Sakura, right? You haven't gone through my bed since you're here. In fact I haven't even kissed you and we lived in the same house for 3 years."

" Please. Let me go."

"Please. Let me go" Sasuke said scoffing. "You are so naive, but you're pretty sweet. But why would I complicate my life with you?"aying it he let go of me. I ran quickly to the house, assuring that nobody sees e. I went in my room and I sat on my bed and started to cry.

I always hoped to marry him and have children, but I know that this is impossible. We are from different worlds and in addition he already loved the Ino. I heard Elena calling me. I raised from the bed and removed my tears and I opened the door to my friend.. When I saw her I was not too bottons from the dress were unbuttoned . She had another passionate game with Itachi.

She entered the room and closed the door. I never asked her what happened because I already knew that my answer it would be given. She told me that Itachi wants me to get his breakfast . I complied and got out of the room, directing to the kitchen. I told Amy to put breakfast on a tray. Amy was a woman of 35-40 years old with muddy hair and brown eyes. After several minutes, she handed the tray. I took it easy and got out of the kitchen. I arrived in front of a black door. I clicked easy on the gab and I walked in. The walls were gray,Itachi dressing's located next to the door , and in the right side of the dressing is a the center of the room was a bed covered with a gray underwear. Near bed is a nightstand and a bathroom. I left the tray on the bed. When I wanted to go, his voice stopped me . He told me to turn around so that he could face me. When I saw him I started to blush. He looked like Sasuke, but their characters were very different. Itachi was more like his mother, while Sasuke was more like his father. He told me to sit down on the bed, while he drawn the tray closer to him.

"What's with you little girl?You don't seem to be okay"

"It's nothing."

"Sasuke did you something?"

I looked at him amazed. Was I that easy to read?

"He did nothing to me."

"He told you to sleep with him, didn't he?"

"Do you read minds?"I asked smiling

" Sakura I don't need to read your mind to know what Sasuke wants from you. I think he's pretty sick of Ino and wantd new 't listen to him".

"He got sick of her?? I don't belive that otherwise he wouldn't have gone to look for engagement ring for her."

"Are you jealous?"He asked smirking

" No of course not."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. Maybe Sasuke just wants to get married, make a baby, to become head of the father wants a grandchild and to be necessarily boy"

"But why don't you get married and give him a grandchild?"

"If I had the right pair. I would take you, but my dad wants a girl with rich parents,just like Ino. But...after all love isn't for me"

I didn't said anything else.I got up from the bed and went to the door.

"Good appetite" I said as I got out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

While I was drinking my juice at the bar,I heard a voice calling for me. It was Elena. What did this crazy girl wanted now? I must admit. Although she was "that kind of girl" she was my only friend. It appears that both had to be in the living room. It seemed that Mikoto-san and Sasuke have returned. But they weren't alone. When I arrived in the living room I could see Sabina. Who was she? Best friend of Ms. Mikoto, but she doesn't seem to inspire confidence to me. She was a woman of 35-37 years old with red hair, blue eyes just like the sea. Sasuke sat on the couch and was looking at us, while Mrs. Uchiha and Sabina went to the kitchen.

"So, in a few days we'll celebrate my engagement. I want this villa to shine . Ino will arrive tomorrow and will give you indications.I won't admit any mistake. Do not forget that your job depends on this" I flabbergasted. He's going to get married and I couldn't do anything. Besides if I was doing something wrong I would get fired. I couldn't make anything but make sure everything will be perfect. But could I endure his marriage with Ino? What will I do when they'll have children and I will have to take care of them?

Both Elena and I have approved of our heads and we headed toward the kitchen. There we realized that Mikoto-san and Sabina were speaking with Amy about the party's menu. When we sat down to the table, the two got out the door. Quickly I asked Amy what they were speaking about and she responded with kindness to my question. I turned to my room. No longer wanted to see anybody. I told Elena to serve the family because I wanted to sleep. The next day had start the preparations that didn't delighted me. I got the pijamaua out of the closet,I dressed it and got in bed. I couldn t sleep. I thought continually that I will lose on Sasuke. But to be serious, he would never love me. For him I'm just a an end I closed my eyes and I fall asleep not wanting to think about anything.

The next day came very quickly. The sun heat the atmosphere, while his rays were penetrateing through the window's curtains. I was in the kitchen eating my breakfast. In a short time Elena appeared. She sat beside me and pulled the place in front of her. I ate quickly, because Amy was quite busy and we wanted to finish today's activities fast. Elena and I had to get the breakfast to our masters. Since Fugaku-san was already at work, we just had to get the breakfast to Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto-san. Usually I go to Mikoto-san and Itachi, but this time Elena wanted to make a change. She was going to give to Itachi and I to Sasuke. I wanted to say something, but the blonde left me to talk alone. I resigned and I was directed to Mikoto-san's room. I entered the room and I left breakfast on the table. As I got out of the room, I went to the 2nd floor. I arrived in front of the brunette's door, and my heart was beating increasingly faster. A slightly open door, and I broke into the dark room .

" Good morning young master."

" Young master? Girl call me sir. Remember that I will soon marry." He told proudly

"Sure. I.. I've brought you breakfast. If you will excuse me I will let you eat in peace." I said as I went to the door to get out of the room

"No wait." When I heard him my heart leaped. I saw him heading towards me, and I did not know what to do. He stopped in front of me, looking me in the eye. Unable to face his eyes I let my head in the ground.

"Hm. Just as I thought. You like me."

"of...of ...course. .. not." I answered quickly, amounting my eyes. How to know? Hope that Itachi did not told him.

"Okay. Whatever. Now get out." I quickly headed for the door. Before leaving hetold me to take care with the preparations. At floor 1 I split by Elena and Itachi. He asked what happened, but I never answerd. I'm sure Itachi realized what happened. We all went to the living . On the couch I saw got up from the soft place on the sofa and was heading toward us. She welcomed Itachi and both Elena and I decided to leave. In the kitchen, we sat at the bar and we started talking. Ino was used to give a short time the blonde appeared in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? You should work not stay here and talk. Would like to live on the streets? Move and start cleaning. You have not time to waste. In two days is my engagement partyand I won't accept you to do any mistake.

"What a bitch."I wishpered to Elena.

"You said something pink haired freak?Would you like to be fired?"Ino asked

"No miss.I'm sorry."I answered

"I hope it won't happen again." She said leaving the room

'God how I came to comment on it? I don't I'm sane.' I tought But I could say and I split our duties. She takes care of the garden and pool, and I take care of the floor. I took the vacuum cleaner and I started to do my job. While cleaning near the couch, Sasuke descended the stairs with his future fiancee. The brunete looked at me, then left with his girlfriend. Because of my unaware the vase that was on the table almost smash but Itachi caught it. I looked into his eyes and he left the vase on the table. He took my hand and told me to go with him. We were moving towards the pool. We sat on chairs.

"Sakura. I noticed how my brother treats you. And I don't you want to get hurt. After Sasuke's engagement , I want to tell Dad that I want you to be my wife." I looked at him surprised. Itachi, wanted me to become his wife? But I couldn't do that. I love Sasuke.

"Itachi ..I .."

" I know you don't love me but I think you could get to love me. So what do you say?"

"Itachi .. I ... I do not know. Let me think and I will give you an answer."

He approved of his head and I got up and walked towards the house. I didn't know what to answer. If I would become Itachi's wife I would had to sleep with him and kiss him. But if I would became his wife I could be closer to Sasuke and Ino. I had to choose an answer. But which?


	3. Chapter 3 12

I was in my room. What was i doing? Just thinking about Itachi's proposal. I was analyzeing every detail. Suddenly I heard Elena calling for me. I left the room and I met her in the hallway. She said that Mikoto-san and Sasuke have returned. We went in the living room to see if they need us. When we arrived, Ino was sitting in Sasuke's arms, while Mikoto and Itachi looked at some magazines. Seeing that they did not need me or Elena, we both decided to leave. When we returned and wanted to go Mikoto's voice stopped us. He said I should go with her to buy flowers.I approved and I headed to my I got in the room, I opened the wardrobe and I took a pair of black jeans, a blue shirt with a kitten and a pair of black sneakers. When I wanted to leave the room, I saw Sasuke supported in the door frame. He turned to me with a look that does not inspire my confidence. In the next moment I felt a hand that shot me down to the floor. He got my hair between his fingers and pulled me hard, making me get out a whimper of pain. He said that I deserved this fot commenting to the soon-to-be- MR. Uchiha. After he slaptme he left my room. Crystal tears trickled on my cheeks. I went to the mirror and saw that my cheek was red. I hid the redness with my hair and went to the livingroom. When I got there in the room there was just Itachi and lady dark haired man headed toward me and revealed my red cheek. He was aware who did this. We got into the car and we headed to the flowershop. At home, Itachi headed to Sasuke's room. He was in bed with Ino. Itachi opened the door with power, heading for his brother. He got him by his shirt colar and hit Sasuke right in the face. The blonde went to her boyfriend and took him in her arms. Sasuke was puzzled. He didn't knew why his brother struck him. Straight away, he realized why Itachi hit him. He smirked. In the car I found out that the engagement party was tonight. Apparently Sasuke even loved Ino. We stopped at flowershop. Ms Mikoto was greeted by two ladies very -san told them that she wanted many roses and lilies. Crinière were my favorite flowers. After having established the final details, she decided to go. We got in the car and went home.

" Sakura! You know I'd love you to be the one to engage with Sasuke this evening ,not Ino."

I was shocked. Mikoto didn't really loved Ino, but not to tell me that.

"You know! I think Ino wants sasuke only for his money."

"But Ino's family is rich. I do not think she would be needing Mr. Sasuke's money.

"Itachi told me his ideea. But I ask you. Which of my boys do you love?"

"Well ... I care about Itachi and I thank him that he is so nice with me, but ..."

"But you love Sasuke, don't you?"

* * *

**Hey! Ummm....I'm sorry I didn't put the whole chapter but I promise that I will update it soon....in like 2-3 days.....**

**^.^**


	4. Chapter 3 second part

I said nothing more. I left my head down. Mikoto told me that I have no reason to hid from her. She said that she would be delighted if I accept Itachi. I would be delighted too, but when the time comes and i have to fulfill my duties as a wife I might not be happy.

Without realizeing we arrived at the mansion. We got off the car and entered the house.I went to the kitchen, where he was a great chaous. **( IDK if i spelled it right)**

There were two more hours before the party would start. Mikoto-san has appeared in the kitchen and brought Elena and me two black uniforms . We got dressed then went in the garden to make sure everything was ok. Within hours all the guests came, and the moment of truth was approaching. We were all in the garden. Sasuke beat lightly with spoon in the champagne bucket and told everyone that has something to tell us. ( i know it doesn't sound good but...)

" First I want to thank you for coming here and that you are with me in this happy moment of my life. A long ago I met Ino. When I saw her I realized that this was the woman I want to spend rest of life with. Ino ... " he said releasing the red box from the pocket.

"In front of all I want to ask you to be my wife." He opened the box and showed the ring to the blonde. She said 'Yes!' and the the brunette put the ring on her finger and kissed her lips, while the guests applauded them. After they were done with the kissing part they began to talk with the guests.

I told Elena that can not sit and I went in the house. I saw Sasuke following I reached the stairs, I felt a strong hand gathering me. When I look back I saw Sasuke. He grabbed my arm in a brutal way and started to go up the stairs. It seems that we were heading to the attic. He opened the door and pushed me inside. He entered the room and locked the door. He grabbed me by the neck and dragged me on the floor behind some boxes.

"You started to piss me off. You began to comment at Ino, Itachi hited me because of you. Now I'll teach you that in this house you are just a maid."

His words scared me. What did he wanted to do to me? He remained only in boxers and a shirt. He was holding my hands over my head then linked them with the apron. I tried to scream but he slaped me and i gave up the idea. He covered my lips with his owns and kissed me in a violent way. His tongue slipped through my lips savagely, reaching my tongue. I struggle in his arms, but I could not escape from his grip. He kissed my neck wildly, leaving me a hikey. **(is it correct?)** I was screaming but no one heard me. He took care to rape me somewhere where nobody could hear.

"God! No I can't believe I haven't done it 're so good. I think I found a new toy"

I said nothing. My thoughts were lost and I couldn't help but cry. I saw his evil grin and his face was so excited. He loved torturing me. After he got dressed he came to me and brought his lips near my ear and whispered:

"I'll see you in later, kitty. Now you belong to me."

He let go of me and left. I stayed on the floor with a blank expresion. I felt something drip on my leg. It was probably blood. I couldn't believe. Sasuke raped me and I couldn't do anything to preventit. _I gotta run, but where? I had nobody in this world that coult help me. Will I be able to escape from torture?_

* * *

**Hi!**

**I know I said that it will last just 2 or 3 days till I'll update....but i didn't had enough time....you all know why.....SCHOOL....**

**also ... It's a bit harder for me to write the story in my notebook ( i do this :D ).....and then translate it in english and the update...**

**You might find some mistakes and i'm really sorry for that but you know ... for me it's a bit hard...because english is not my first/official language :P**

**but anyway.....i'll try harder and for now i hope it's enough...**

**see ya' ^.^**

**XXX**

**Lexy**


End file.
